Moon=Millenniummon
, "Xros Apocalypse!! The Beast of Revelation!!" 19 Kimeramon + MachinedramonDigimon Masters; removed from gameplay as of January 9, 2020.[https://dmo.gameking.com/News/NoticeView.aspx?idx=3117 Digimon Masters: "Notice Notice in advance of 14th Jan Maintenance"] |to=ZeedMillenniummonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer |partner=Ryo Akiyama Nene Amano Immortal Brave }} Moon=Millenniummon is an Evil God Digimon. It is a soul Digimon that exists within Millenniummon's inner world. As a result of Millenniummon's dark spirit becoming a Digimon, it does not possess a fixed form, and although it often takes the shape of a crystal, it seems that the hatred and anger it feels against those who oppose it cause it to change shape. As it is a soul and does not have substance, it is immune to physical attacks. To defeat Moon=Millenniumon, one must first defeat Millenniummon, its true form, but it's likely there are virtually no Digimon who are up to that task; even if Millenniummon is somehow defeated, it is said that Moon=Millenniummon will separate from its now-dead physical form and be revived throughout time and space. Attacks *'Death Crystal': Performs an incorporeal attack that is said to chop up the opposing Digimon's spirit. *'Dimension Destroyer': Fires a powerful energy beam. *'Crystal Drop': Uses its sharp body to charge at the enemy. *'Killer Light': A powerful flash to blind the enemy. Design Etymologies ;MoonMillenniumon (ムーンミレニアモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in some Japanese media. *(En:) . *(En:) . ;Moon-Millenniumon (ムーン＝ミレニアモン) Official romanization given by Carddass Digimon Adventure 02 and used in most Japanese media. *(En:) . *(En:) . ;Moon=Millenniummon Name used in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and other American English media. Some media leave out the .Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory *(En:) . *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Millenniummon (Adventure)}} Moon=Millenniummon digivolves from in line 37. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Millenniummon (Adventure)}} Moon=Millenniummon is the final boss of Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, as well as a playable Digimon. Digimon World Data Squad Moon=Millenniummon apears as a boss in the . After its defeat, the DATS members obtain the Red Jewel. Moon=Millenniummon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Myotismon. *Have defeated Moon=Milleniummon. *Defeated 30 Nightmare Soldiers Digimon. *Recieved 10,000 damage. *Unlocked at least one other Mega Digimon. *520 INT. *300 DEF. *50,000 bits. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Millenniummon (Xros Wars manga)}} Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Moon=Millenniummon is #371, and is a Mega-level, MPtype-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 321 HP, 356 MP, 176 Attack, 172 Defense, 184 Spirit, 140 Speed, and 88 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Dark Veil, and StatusBarrier traits. Moon=Millenniummon is one of 3 opponents in the Silver Rank battle. Moon=Millenniummon digivolves from Kimeramon. In order to digivolve to Moon=Millenniummon, your Digimon must be at least level 66, with 370 spirit, but only if you have previously befriended a Milleniummon. Moon=Millenniummon can DNA Digivolve to ZeedMillenniummon with Gigadramon. Moon=Millenniummon can be hatched from the Millennia Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Moon=Millenniummon is #301, and is a Mega 2 level, MP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the God Eye, Skill Master, Stun Barrier, and Status Barrier traits. It dwells in the Chrome Mine. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for ZeedMillenniummon. Moon=Millenniummon digivolves from Millenniummon. In order to digivolve into Moon=Millenniummon, your Digimon must be at least level 51 with 210 defense and 2 aptitude. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Moon=Millenniummon digifuses from Millenniummon, Devitamamon, and GranDracmon. Digimon Masters Moon Millenniumon is a Jogress level Digimon that Jogress' from Machinedramon and Kimeramon and can digivolve to ZeedMillenniummon. Notes and references